The Demons Inside and Out
by inuyasha6457
Summary: Anna knows that shes just Voldemort's weapon. She tells herself they only stay because they need to train her to embrace her inner demon. But she can't help but love the company. She ,nor anyone,can squash the hope that,one day,they could all be a family.


Anna took in a sharp breath as she tightened her small arms around her petite frame. The wind blew fiercely against her as she leaned against the mold brick that made of the dark, narrow alleyway. The dogs (or were they people that had turned _into _dogs?) howled in the distance over the mountains. Cats hissed and yelled into the black blanket of the night, the familiar rattling of cans behind each threatening mew.

Strangers of all species and shapes and sizes passed her by, not having an inkling she was there, a little girl who was less than invisible by them. Anna always heard them, whoever the strange men happened to be. Their heavily rough voices were always laced with alcohol, tripped over words as they bargained for whatever the item happened to be. Sometimes it was a normal, black market type of purchase, which the voice grew dark and sinfully cheerful.

Other times it were the transaction of bodily pleasures, a haggard woman's sickly sweet tone bounced off the shops as she seduced a man (or in other cases, many men at a time) into her bed for a small hand full of gold.

Sometimes it would be the gaunt, calloused voices of goblins who planned a heist. Teenagers that planned end-of-the-year pranks on the school, and seldom did the girl not hear a fight or lazy singing come from the nearby Tavern.

All these sounds and noises that swam past her lulled the girl to sleep, as they did every night. But one thing, one sound that Anna could never stand, but always heard, could never understand, but was always there, was the sound of terror stricken screams and shrieks.

They were never the same in voice. A different voice every night. A different person's life, who some horrible creature has decided that must end, every night.

Her eyes snapped shut as she heard the cackling. The vicious, disturbingly gleeful laugh that always seemed to come before, and followed very soon after, each scream of someone's last breathe.

It was always a woman's voice. Others spoke up around her, their snide remarks and insults were like salt in the numerous cuts Anna held over her pale flesh.

"Stupid, filthy, horrible MUGGLE!" A man whose smooth, yet rough voice growled. A whimper that even Anna had to pity, for she always did, escaped a meek woman's lips. Anna had not a clue what a 'muggle' was, as she spent most her time in the woods, in the sewers, wherever she could avoid humans. But the word always made her flinch, as if a fist was raised in anger above her head.

"_CRUCIO!" _There as that powerfully awful word again. It came with every scream.

Her hands flew to her ears as she heard the shrieking pierce the heavy air. The spine-chilling, blood-curdling scream that made Anna's own throat burn raw, her ears explode with the silence of the loudness.

More cackling and she heard the woman sob and pant loudly. The murderess must have raised her weapon once more as the woman creamed with the last of her strength.

"_PLEASE! JUST KILL ME!__"_ These people were the worst.

The words, the emotion in them, the heart-wrenching despair that plunges you into a sea of ice and stabbing daggers, they reflected what humanity is...

"Ooh, but tha' wouldn' be any _fun!" _the woman's voice whined in a childish tone that painted a pout in Anna's head.

Humanity is nothing more than a pit of demons. Monsters who have been unleashed to murder, maim, and completely destroy one another for all time.

Anna thought for a moment that the people would continue on with this _'fun'. _She drew her knees to her chest as tight as possible, her hands tight on her ears and yanked at her dirtied, yellow hair, the violet eyes shut tight. _Please...make it stop_...

_"**AVADA**_** KEDAVRA!"**

The girl didn't bother to bring her hands from her ears to muffle her screams anymore. She didn't even bother to hate the monsters who had murdered this innocent woman so. She didn't bother to pretend she wasn't there.

A gentle breath blew a heavy sigh, as if blowing out a stubborn candle. "Well, that was nice," another male's greasy voice huffed, obviously bored and uncaring to the crime he and his friends had committed.

"Too bad its too late out." the man Anna had heard insult the dead woman earlier complained, irritated his _fun_ had died out on him.

"Oh, get o'er it!" the woman's thick cockney accent snapped, aggravated with the other two's company. "Let's just get back to master." Anna assumed they had nodded since there was a short silence before the familiar loud _CRACK-_ing noise rang through her ears, as it always did to signal the monsters had fled.

But even after they had left Diagon Alley to wallow in its various dark activities and to listen to its twisted song of the night, Anna knew that, once again, it would be dawn before she had even a wink of sleep.

Because she did not bring her hands from her ears. She had forced the shriek of horror that replied to the scream of someone's last breath down her raw throat, her mouth dry.

The girl did not bother to hate the villains that slay whenever they please at such a dark hour. Because she now feared them more than anything her wildest nightmares could conjure.

Anna did not pretend she was not there because she knew, very well, that there was nowhere one could run and hide from their fears.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, So this is my first HP Fanfic! Or really my real attempt at one, anyway.  
I don't know if this plot is common or not because I'll be honest, I haven't read all the books (on Goblet of Fire right now:)** **And I haven't read all that many HP fanfics (like, 3 or 4) so if this isn't to the bok plot or if people are too OOC, please don't hesitate to let me know!**

**But despite my inexperience, I really do hope you all like this, or at least enough to leave a review (keep flames to a certain limit, please!)**


End file.
